The Ghost king comes to hogwarts
by Carenza Medlock
Summary: It's sort of in the title but Nico Di'Angelo, ghost king, is sent on a quest to protect and help harry potter on his quest to kill voldemort, But first he will have to cope with Professor Umbridge teaching at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

'Nico, you know we're to completely different people.' Will took his silence as a yes and continued, 'That's why I think we need to brake up.' Nico closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that his nightmare came true. But then again why wouldn't it, it's the way it works when you're a demigod and you're dreams consisted of your past, presant ans future.

The thought worried Nico. Not because his Father wanted him to do a job, no that was a usual occurrence especially after the Giant war. What worried him was the fact that usually his father would snatch him from the shadows giving him no choice but to pop out at the underworld but this time he'd been told to be in cabin 13 tomorrow at noon, seriously why'd he pick noon, where someone would arrive to bring him to the underworld.

So now he was rushing around chucking things into his bag before chucking it in the corner and stepping out onto the hotel room balcony. He looked up into the sky and the constellation that stuck out the most was of course the hunter. Memory's of his sister flooded into his mind and he shoved his hands in his pockets to find something he had forgotten about, the Mythomagic figurine of Hades. He'd forgotten that he'd moved it back into his pocket when got his new leather jacket, he twirled the small figurine in his hand before muttering, "I miss you, Bianca." and going back inside.

Nico slipped the figurine back into his pocket before making his way back inside. He picked his bag up before making his way to the elevator that would take him to the lobby. 11pm was an odd time to check out but he did it anyway before disappearing into the shadows and popped out in his cabin at camp.


	2. Chapter 2

The shadows darkened immensely in the Hades cabin as Nico walked abruptly out, dropping his bag and collapsing onto the familiar blood red sheets of he bed. The Greek fire torches flickered out as he fell into a dreamless sleep. At 7am Nico woke up after a good twelve hour sleep, because of time difference he'd gotten in about 5pm.

He grabbed his toiletries and headed to the privet showers in his cabin. He placed his clothes on the bench near the door before going to the other side of the room and pulling the shower curtain and starting the shower. After showering he pulled on his black skinny and his black skull print t-shirt. He dried his hair with a towel as he walked into the main room. Nico grabbed his hair gel from his bag styling his hair into it's usual uppercut he'd gotten during his time in Europe.

Knowing he still had several hours till the meeting he pulled on his leather jacket, strapped his sward to his hips and walked out and down to the dining pavilion. Breakfast had already started when he'd got there, apparently the horn had gone off whilst he was in the shower. he grabbed an apple off one of the plates, walked up to the brazier whilst pulling out his small stratigan iron pocketknife. He sliced a section of the apple and droped a piece into the flames.

He sat at the cabin 13 table eating his apple whilst ignoring the staring and mutters either about him being back or the strange creepy boy stat at the Hades table. Upon finishing his apple he chucked it into a bin and was heading out of the pavilion when he bumped quite literally into Percy, "Hey Nico, I heard you were bake." he said helping the child of Hades up,

"Not for long I'm leaving at noon." he said shuffling backwards slightly.

"What! Why don't you stay?" Percy asked in a disappointed voice,

"Because I have stuff to do kelp head." Nico said and then shadow travelled away, leaving the son of Poseidon standing there looking like a gormless fish.

He appeared in the forest killing a tree in the process, great just as he was getting on the good side of Demeter he had to go and kill a tree. He muttered a quick apology to Demeter, promising to eat more cereal before unsheathing his sward. He raised a skeleton and started training.

Suddenly the alarm on his non-monster-attracting phone (a Christmas gift from Leo) reminding him of the meeting. He dismissed the skeleton and jogged back to his cabin. His shirt was drenched with sweat because of training, so he decided to change his top. He grabbed a plain dark grey t-shirt and striped his other top, dropping it on the floor before being unwillingly dragged into the dark shadows of hell.

"Really son? No shirt?" Lord Hades mused slightly from his throne as his son appeared in his throne room. Hades's and Nico's relationship had grown since the war almost to the point where he acted as a parent. "Apologies father, I was changing when you dragged me here." Nico said bowing his head respectfully and pulling his shirt over his head. "son I have a quest for you. I'm sure you've heard Tom Riddle." Nico's eyes hardened and his body became stiff at the mere mention of the name.

Tom Marvolio Riddle was the maim reason for the paperwork backup in the underworld. The self proclaimed dark lord with his minions released a spell for all the 'good' wizards to be stuck in line; continually filling in the same form named Romitciacticous, otherwise know as the 'I'm not crazy' form. This means that no one could thwart his plans to destroy the muggle world. That and the needless killings and several horcruxes made the insult to Lord Hades, Thanatos and the ghost king himself even stronger.

Nico nodded his head and his Father continued, "Well Lady Hecate and I have a quest for you, you must protect the boy destined to defeat Tom Riddle, help him destroy the horcruxes and if needed kill Riddle yourself."

"If the boy is destined to kill Riddle, If I kill Riddle isn't that going against the Fates?" Nico asked genuinely confused about the last order as meddling with Fates was dangerous. A purple mist fled into the throne room and out of the mist formed Lady Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. Her platinum blond fell down her back in soft ringlets and her bright purple eyes stood out from her dark make-up. Nico bowed his head in respect to the goddess before straightening up.

"To answer your question Nico, no it wouldn't. The prophecy was made by a mortal seer who only have a small fraction of power compared to an Oracle. The prophecy's made by these 'seers' can easily be changed. Now for the quest you will have to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and protect the boy, Harry potter. Do you accept." Hecate affirmed smiling at the two.

Nico nodded his head but knowing he had to say it out loud he said confidently, "I accept the Quest." Hecate smiled and clicked her fingers and in front of Nico appeared a rather large black old fashioned trunk with his initials in white at one end. On top of the trunk was to things, on that he guessed was his wand, a long thin piece of white poplar wood and a train ticket for platform 9 and 3/4.

"Right that is your wand, white poplar wood and thestral hair. Oh and also we need to conceal your sward so pass it over." Hecate remarked holding her hand out for the sward. Nico looked at her in an odd manor and he had every right to. Most immortals would never want to be even next to the blade but he carefully handed it over to the bubbly goddess. Hecate placed her other hand over the hilt and muttered an incantation in Greek. The sward seemed to emit a dark aura before transforming into a small bracelet. The bracelet consisted of several small black beads and one small black skull. She handed it back to Nico who slid it on his wrist, "Pull on the skull and it'll turn into the sward and when you want to turn it back just place the hilt on your wrist and the bracelet will form on your wrist." She said grinning at her handiwork.

"Right now that that's sorted I'll transport you to the squeaky cauldron-" Hades said before getting interrupted by Hecate,"Leakey cauldron."

"Same difference. As I was saying, ask for a room, there's money in your trunk with your books, and shadow travel to Kingscross tomorrow." Hades finished glaring at the goddess. Nico nodded head and gave a quick bow as the shadows consumed him.


End file.
